Hide & Seek
by Starza-Shine
Summary: Spoiler warning for day 8. The Main character stays for another night in Han Jumin's penthouse. She got bored and suggested a game that provoke Jumin's obsessive nature. Rate M for suggestive language.


**HIDE & SEEK**

She calmly observed her man quietly sat on his sophisticated armchair. He looked exhausted but his eyes are still full of awareness. Those gray sharp eyes were glistening even under the dimmed light. They reminded her of the eyes of bird of prey; strong, determined, authoritative, and lonely. He took off his coat, set it aside, loosen up his tie, and unbutton few buttons. He leaned on the armchair without letting go of his gaze as if when he does, then something he held precious will be disappear in a blink of an eye.

He unscrewed a bottle of wine and pour a glass for himself. He took a sip as she watched him longingly. She bit her lips. The image she just saw is too much for her to handle. She wanted him. Desperately. She wanted to be there with him. She wanted to trade place with the wine glass. To have him took a sip of her. To have him wanting for her too.

She picked up the her phone and pressed the button she had saved for his number without even taking her eyes off him. OH she was craving for him so bad. She put the phone on her ear as she was getting up from the bed. She stood there in front of him silently while waiting for him to pick up the call.

"There is no wall standing between us. You are in front of my eyes and I am in front of yours. But you call me and smile?" Said he after picking up the call, frowning. "Are you playing with me?"  
She smiled but gave no answer. Her eyes stared deeply into his eyes.

"This is fun" he chuckled. He leaned forward. His body language was sending signal that he would not back down on her.  
"Still, I won't move." He said calmly with his deep demanding voice. He leaned back and crossed his legs while still talking through the phone.  
"I just want to stay still and look at you, until you want me, so desperately..." he stressed each syllables with so much power that they overwhelmed her with the heat of passion. His eyes are now fixated on her. They pierced through her soul, undressing her to the core. She had never felt so naked before. She couldn't even think of anything anymore. She could only think of him. Of how she wanting him to take all of her.

"I love seeing you make that face." He said with a sneer. "Let's just say it's my fantasy, but you look at me like you want something."

She smiled.

"If I tell you, will you play it out for me?" She asked coyly.

"I've repeated the same words ever since you came here. I will do whatever you want." He replied.  
She beamed as he added, "If it's me that you want, I will give myself to you."

"Do you like games, Han Jumin?" she asked.

"I don't really play games as much as Yoosung since it will interfere my productivity, but if you ask if I like it, then I would say I wouldn't mind trying one."

"Then let's play a game." said her.  
"What do you want to play?"

"What about hide and seek?"  
"You mean where the seeker searches for the one hiding?" he frowned again. "I'm sorry, but that'd be a cruel game for me right now."

She pouted.

He sighed.

"The moment I can't see you in this house, I'd go crazy."

"Don't worry. It'll be a different kind of hide and seek." She reached out to the nightstand beside her. In her hand now she held a ball of yarn.

"You won't lose me. As long as you never let go."

She hung up the phone and threw it on the bed. She threw the yarn to him as she walked closer, smiling. She leaned closer to his ears, muttered, "tie it to my ankle." He looked at her chuckling.

"You're a cute little devil."

He proceed with her demand. He tied one end of the string to her right ankle, making sure that it is secured. He brushed his hands on her calf, and felt the jolt of electricity from the contact. His heart beat fast. He wanted to touch her again. To feel her soft smooth skin. He brought his lips closer to her leg, thirsty for her skin.

She pulled out her leg and gave out a sheepish smile.  
"Not now you Beast, you have to catch me first." She said gritted her teeth. "Wait until I count to ten, then you can start to seek for me."

Still frowning, his eyes followed his lady's movement.  
"One..."  
She walked backwards slowly out of the room.  
"Two.."  
"Three.."  
"Four.." Her voice was getting further away.  
"Five..."  
"Han Jumin you better hold on to that string real tight..." she teased.  
"Six..." Her voice echoing.  
"Seven..."  
"Eight..."

He desperately clutched the other end of the yarn, afraid to let go.  
"Nine..." He almost couldn't make out her voice.  
"Ten! Come and get me, Han Jumin!" Her laugh echoed across the hall.

She hid behind the wall, holding herself from giggling. She surprisingly enjoyed the anticipation of being caught. Of being owned.  
"Han~ Ju~Min~ are you giving up yet?" she teased him. He didn't reply. She could only hear his footsteps came closer.  
"So this is the game that you like to play?" His deep voice broke the silence. "Why do people like this game. Don't they know how frustrating it is?"

"Oh dear... Does my absence frustrate you?" She replied. "You better find me fast then..."

"I think you misunderstand me when I tell you never to move out of my sight."  
She could hear his footsteps coming towards her.

"I do understand, My Dear Lord... but don't you think a little game like this would be fun?" she said as she moved to another hiding spot, refused to be found.

"So you find this fun? Having me suffering, anxiously seeking for you. Well, if that makes you happy, then I'm obliged to succumb to your will."  
She observed his silhouette moving around the room, looking calm but restless at the same time.

"Aren't you enjoying it, Mr. Han? Just imagine every single thing you can do when you finally catch me."

"Hmm... interesting..."  
"Finder's keeper. If you catch me, you can keep me. For as long as you want." She sent a impish laugh. She tried to move further away from her seeker but the thread seemed to finally stretched out to its maximum length.

"You should realize the weight of your words. Letting me keep you means I own every single inch of you." his voice was getting closer and closer.  
"Can you really contain me? Can you cater all my needs?" she demanded  
"I can do anything you ask me to. But in return, you will have to stay with me. For the rest of your life." he replied.

"A lifetime is long. What are you going to do to me?"  
"I'll devour you existence. I'll take everything that is left from you. I'll make them all mine."  
"Then I'll be empty."  
"You won't. I'll fill you with more of me. I'll make you only crave for me. You won't be needing anything else but me."

Her heart beat fast. His words excited her more than she thought it could be.

"I'll put you in a cage so you won't run." He continued.  
"Oh that beautiful cage was actually for me?"  
"It was for Elizabeth 3rd , but now that she's out of my hands, I think you can look pretty in there."  
"So I'll be her replacement?"

"I'd love to keep you as a pet"  
"I'd bite."  
"I'll discipline you."  
She felt his strong hand snatched her wrist. He pulled her closer to him. His eyes were blazing. He looked even more handsome than before.

"Never, run from my sight ever again." he muttered every word precisely under his breath. So soft yet so strong. She could feel that he gripped not only her wrist but also her whole existence. She gave up. She yielded to his powerful authority.

 **"Finder's keeper. You're mine now."**


End file.
